Una chica angelical
by Freeandbored
Summary: Elizabeta ama a Roderich, pero son de mundos muy diferentes, aún así, ella no se dará por vencida.


Una chica angelical

Era la rutina. Como todas las mañanas, Elizabeta estaba acostada a su lado, esperando a que Roderich despertara. Estuvo a punto de acariciarle el rostro, cuando él abrió los ojos, se levantó bostezando y se dirigió al baño, el único lugar a donde ella nunca lo acompañaba, más por vergüenza que por la reprimenda que le daría. Lo esperó sentada a la mesa, él preparó el desayuno y se sentó a leer el periódico mientras tomaba lentamente su café. Lo vio alistarse para salir, y lo acompañó a la puerta. Después recordó que también debía irse, pero antes, limpió un poco, entonces se fue.

Para Elizabeta, aquel día había sido maravilloso, el sol brillaba pero no hacía demasiado calor, las flores alegraban los jardines, y se sentía mucha tranquilidad. Sin embargo, no había sido distinto a otros días: después de salir de la casa, fue al hospital observó que ya alguien había visitado al paciente de la habitación 55, a veces conversaban y le hacía compañía, pero ya que estaba recuperado, su familia estaba más al pendiente. Fue a maternidad y pediatría, algunos niños le sonreían y querían que los cargara, pero ella siempre se entristecía cuando sostenía a uno en sus brazos.

Después se dirigió al parque, ayudó a una anciana a cruzar la calle, y consoló a una mujer que lloraba por una pérdida reciente. Se dijo que no iría a donde trabajaba Roderich, porque bien podría verlo cuando regresara a casa, pero tenía ganas de ver qué hacía. Había pasado ya casi medio año desde que lo conoció y 3 meses desde que estaba su lado, así que por qué no ir a verlo. Entró y lo vio ensayar con el resto de los músicos, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para él. Estaba muy entusiasmada, hasta que escuchó:

"¿Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto?".

Para Roderich, aquel había sido un día como todos, excepto porque últimamente, aquel sentimiento de soledad iba desapareciendo. Cuando llegó a casa, ésta estaba en orden. Sonrió. Él nunca en su vida había sido ordenado, claro que, en casa de sus padres había sirvientes que hacían todo por él, pero ahora que era un hombre adulto, tenía que ser más organizado. Se sentó a descansar un momento, cerró los ojos, pensando en aquellos dulces ojos verdes. Alguien entró a la casa sacándolo de su imaginación.

"Hey, Rod ¿listo para irnos?", dijo su primo acompañado de otros tres hombres.

"¿A dónde?", preguntó sin ganas.

"Lo olvidaste, vamos a festejar, es viernes. Prometiste salir con nosotros".

"Está bien si no quieres...", dijo Kiku pero no terminó porque Gilbert lo estaba mirando.

Roderich suspiró y se levantó, no quería discutir de nuevo. Dio una mirada a la casa a modo de despedida y salió.

Elizabeta estuvo deambulando por allí, todavía enojada, ¿Porqué le molestaba tanto que lo visitara? No le afectaba, es más, a nadie le molestaba su presencia. Se fue con los vecinos, estar cerca de la pareja de ancianos, era lo que la tranquilizaba; no se cansaba de ver sus viejas fotografías y escuchar una y otra vez cómo se habían conocido. Pero esta vez, ambos estaban a punto de partir y no querían que alguien lo supiera cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde. Pidió ayuda a Arthur y llamó a una ambulancia.

Miró cómo los sacaban, primero a ella, luego a él, al menos pudieron pasar su vida juntos. Arthur estaba junto a ella, también observando.

"Elizabeta..."

"Ya sé, lo siento. Sabes mejor que yo que la vida de los humanos es efímera en comparación con la nuestra, pero no podía dejarlos así...".

"Por supuesto que lo sé. Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu apego a ese hombre".

"Sólo hago mi deber, él estaba solo, necesitaba consuelo..."

"Ambos sabemos qué está pasando"

Elizabeta no podía discutir con Arthur, él tenía razón, Roderich no iba a vivir para siempre. Solamente verlo la alegraba pero también le entristecía no poder tocarlo, ni hablarle, que él no pudiera verla, y sobre todo, que no supiera de su existencia. Decidió hacerle caso a Arthur y alejarse, pero antes quería despedirse.

Roderich estuvo bastante perdido en sus pensamientos. Le vino a la mente la imagen de esos ojos de nuevo, ¿de quién eran? No lo sabía, pero le daban tranquilidad. No escuchaba a los demás hablar de sus jornadas, quería irse a casa y dormir. Así que se fue temprano.

Llegó a casa, vio a varios vecinos afuera, alguien le comentó lo sucedido. Él se entristeció, pero no completamente, después de todo, fueron capaces de irse juntos. Vaya historia de amor, pensó. Escuchó que comentaban que lo más extraño era que nadie sabía quién había llamado a la ambulancia.

Se fue a su dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama. Elizabeta lo esperaba, se sentó a su lado, y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Roderich pudo tranquilizarse, una sensación cálida lo invadía. Se acostó y se quedó dormido. Elizabeta, lo miró por última vez y le arrojó un beso.

Arthur apareció de nuevo.

"Veo que te despides, no es necesario. Mira, voy a enseñarte un truco, aunque no es exactamente lo que quieres, pero así podrás ser visible para él. Será por tiempo indefinido..."

Elizabeta sonrió y lo abrazó.

"Ya, ya, ya, recuerda que sólo él podrá verte, así que más vale que tengas cuidado, también cuídalo a él. Nos vemos"

El joven se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, y le deseó suerte. Elizabeta se recostó junto a Roderich, como cada mañana, y esperó a que despertara. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él abriera los ojos y la viera a su lado. Al verla se alteró, casi cayéndose de la cama.

"¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?"

"No voy a lastimarte, yo... no sé cómo explicarte, Roderich..."

Él la miró de nuevo, esta vez sorprendido. Sentía como si pudiera reconocer esa voz, antes ya lo había llamado, en sueños, le parecía. La vio más detenidamente, llevaba un vestido sencillo color blanco, tenía el cabello castaño claro con suaves ondas, le daba la impresión de que era sedoso al tacto, y aquellos ojos, eran los mismos que él evocaba una y otra vez.

"¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?", le preguntó, sintiéndose absurdo.

"Tal vez...", dijo ella enigmática, "Pero no puedo irme... Al menos no por ahora, sino Arthur me regañará"

Él la miró pensativo.

"¿Arthur?"

"Así es... Arthur me dejó aquí... Es un amigo, larga historia..."

Roderich trató de tocarla, su mano atravesó la de ella. Él se asustó, movió la cabeza negativamente diciéndose que era un sueño, que no había nadie en casa más que él. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, ella estaba allí, mirándolo interrogante.

"¿Qué eres?"

"Soy un ángel"

"¿No se supone que los ángeles tienen alas?", dijo todavía sin creerlo.

"Pues sí, pero sólo estoy aquí por ti", ella trató de acercarse, pero él se alejaba.

"Todo esto es muy extraño, quizá bebí demasiado y eres una alucinación, me iré a dormir al sofá...", no pudo terminar la frase porque se desmayó.

A la mañana siguiente, él despertó mareado. Miró a su alrededor, estaba sólo. Todo había sido un sueño tonto, no volvería a tomar nunca, aún le dolía un poco la cabeza. Se levantó y una voz, que él no reconoció de inmediato, lo llamó.

"Buenos días"

"Sigo soñando...", dijo dándose palmadas en la cara.

"Roderich, ¿por qué no me crees?"

"No te me acerques", decía mientras caminaba hacia atrás, yendo a encerrarse al baño.

Se echó agua en la cara, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿qué hacía una mujer es su casa? O un ángel como ella decía. Roderich era bastante escéptico, así que pensaba que era una alucinación, o estaba soñando, pero todo se sentía tan real. Además, recordaba sus ojos, ya los había visto antes, eran los mismos que lo inspiraban y con los que esperaba encontrarse algún día. Salió del baño dispuesto a enfrentarla, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Escuchó un ruido tenue en la habitación, entró y la encontró sentada en el piso llorando.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Es que... yo tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo, pero tú me odias y me tienes miedo... yo que te he estado cuidando desde hace tiempo, y aguantando regaños por venir a verte... seguramente, Arthur se enojará mucho conmigo...".

Ella sintió que Arthur la estaba viendo y que movía la cabeza negativamente, tal vez pensaba que había sido mala idea dejarla salirse con la suya.

"Hey, lo siento, no tenía idea de qué te tomaste tantas molestias. Es que me sorprendiste...", dijo él en tono conciliador.

Ella lo miró todavía triste, tratando de enjugarse las lágrimas. Él no sabía qué hacer, pero se sintió más tranquilo cuando ella dejó de llorar. Elizabeta empezaba a molestarse un poco porque no quería que él la viera así.

"Bueno, ya que no eres una alucinación, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar en el cielo o algo así?"

"Ya te lo dije, quería estar contigo"

"... Y ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Elizabeta"

Él no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba pasando, de un momento a otro se encontraba con una mujer que decía que era un ángel, y quería estar con él. Era una locura, pero ahí estaba, frente a él, mirándolo, esperando respuestas. Esto sí que era inexplicable. Después recordó.

"Hoy no trabajo, por lo que estaré en casa, pero en cualquier momento vendrán unos parientes"

"¿Quieres decir ese tipo que se ríe muy escandalosamente, y el rubio que tiene un novio adorable?", le preguntó sin pensar.

Roderich la miró un poco asombrado. Se fue a la cocina a buscar algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, pero no recordaba dónde las había puesto.

"Están en el tercer cajón", dijo Elizabeta detrás de él. Y efectivamente, ahí estaban.

Le vino a la mente la idea de que tal vez era ella la que se metía a limpiar, pero le pareció ridículo. Después, escuchó el ruido de alguien aproximándose. No había pensado en qué decir acerca de ella. Pero cuando los tres hombres entraron, ninguno reparó en la mujer que estaba a su lado, lo saludaron como siempre.

"¿No van a saludar a Elizabeta?"

"¿A quién?"

"Elizabeta, la que está justo a mi lado"

Los tres lo miraron sin entender de qué hablaba.

"Oh, espera, ¿regresaste con alguien anoche? ¿Fue la que no dejaba de verte, la de la mesa de al lado?", dijo Gilbert sin creerlo.

"¡Claro que no! No tengo esas costumbres"

Elizabeta lo miró esperando una explicación, y le susurró que olvidaba que solamente él podía verla.

"Entonces nadie más puede verte...", contestó él.

"¿Tienes una novia imaginaria o tomaste algo muy fuerte...?", se burló Gilbert.

"No, olvídenlo, no me hagan caso".

Comieron, y después platicaron, Elizabeta los miraba detenidamente uno por uno, no encontraba mucho parecido entre ellos y Roderich, pero se sentía cierta familiaridad. Pasó una tarde muy agradable, todos ellos reían, hablaban, discutían, no se detenían a reflexionar, simplemente disfrutaban del momento. Aunque ella no participaba en la conversación, le bastaba con admirar aquel cuadro familiar que tenía delante, gente llena de vida.

Después de que se fueron. Elizabeta le comentó que Ludwig se le hacía familiar, quizá no era él, pero hace no mucho tiempo, cuidó a un niño rubio que había tenido un accidente muy grave, estuvo inconsciente unos días. También, a Feliciano, recordaba haber visto aquel rostro sonriente con ese rizo fuera de lugar en alguna ocasión, tal vez cuando se perdió en un centro comercial.

Roderich se sorprendió porque Ludwig tuvo un accidente en su infancia que lo dejó inconsciente tres días, y alguna vez, Feliciano le dijo que una muchacha lo había ayudado a encontrar a su abuelo, luego de perderse, pero nunca supo quién era porque ella simplemente desapareció.

Esa tarde, Elizabeta comprobó que en verdad la vida de los humanos transcurría a una velocidad diferente a la suya. Le alegraba que aquellos dos niños hubieran crecido sanos y hoy día fueran felices juntos. Le preguntó a Roderich cómo había sido su infancia.

"No muy interesante. Crecí en una casa grande, sin hermanos, junto a un padre ausente y una madre sobreprotectora. Quizá no debería contarte... Es aburrido"

"No, dime, me interesa"

Le contó de las clases de piano, los veranos en la playa, las historias de su abuelo, aquel viaje a Viena, los mejores recuerdos de su niñez; ella lo escuchaba con atención. Después le mostró algunas fotografías y ella le dijo que había sido un niño muy tierno, contrario a lo que él pensaba, pues se consideraba debilucho y enfermizo.

Esos días fueron diferentes para ambos. Roderich se hizo a la idea de que quizá no era tan malo. Cada mañana, se encontraba con esa sonrisa que le daba los buenos días y lo esperaba después del trabajo. Elizabeta por fin podía ser vista, hablar con él, pero aún no podía confesar sus sentimientos más abiertamente, le daba miedo, pero esa era la principal razón por la que estaba allí.

A veces le pedía a Roderich que tocara el piano para ella, y él lo hacía con gusto, sentía la misma fuerza que lo motivaba cuando ensayaba o cuando se encontraba sólo en casa, y tocaba para espantar el silencio. Con Elizabeta en casa, ya no había silencio, ya no se sentía completamente solo. La escuchaba cantar, reír, hablar de cualquier cosa con una alegría que empezaba a contagiarlo.

Aun así, le quedaban dudas acerca de sus intenciones, ¿por qué alguien, aunque fuera un ángel, querría estar junto a él? ¿acaso quería prevenirlo de que algo malo le pasara? Sus dudas desaparecían cuando ella le sonreía.

Una tarde, ella encendió la radio, la canción era lenta y romántica, le pidió que intentaran bailar, aunque no pudieran tocarse. ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz al lado de aquel ser luminoso? ¿Por qué lo había elegido a él entre tantos otros? No sabía, y ahora no le importaba.

"Empiezo a creer que de verdad eres un ángel", le susurró.

Ella rio muy bajo.

"No te equivocas"

Él trató de besarla, pero sabía que no tendría caso, porque no podía tocarla. Se separaron cuando él le dijo que era hora de cenar. Ella se sintió apenada, quizás había sido muy mala idea dejar que él la viera, porque así, nunca la amaría de verdad.

Era evidente, la suerte no podía darle peor oportunidad, el tener a una dulce y encantadora mujer que lo quería, y que literalmente era un ángel, era algo que sólo a él podía pasarle. Ella lo inspiraba, alegraba sus días, le hacía compañía, pero era imposible. Tenerla cerca le rompería el corazón. Quizás debían cortar por lo sano y pedirle que se marchara.

"Elizabeta... creo que es mejor que te vayas...". Le dijo unos días después de mucho pensarlo.

"No, Roderich... vine por ti, no seas cruel"

Él no quiso escuchar.

"Voy a salir, no me sigas, cuando regrese no quiero que estés aquí. No quiero volver a verte"

Estas últimas palabras, hicieron que ella se estremeciera.

Roderich subió a su auto, y condujo sin mirar a donde iba, empezaba a anochecer y la lluvia se hacía más fuerte. Esquivó un vehículo que venía en sentido contrario. Sintió la presencia de Elizabeta, estaba en el asiento del copiloto y sin voltear a verla, le repitió que se fuera.

"Es que tú no entiendes... yo te amo" dijo ella.

"Pero es que no se puede, tú eres la que debería entenderlo"

Él se desesperó, volteó a verla. El rostro de Elizabeta reflejaba horror, se arrojó encima de él. Roderich vio una luz blanca que lo cegó y luego nada. Oscuridad. El ruido de una sirena. Voces. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Las luces blancas del hospital. El rostro preocupado de Gilbert. Ludwig consolando a Feliciano.

"¿Elizabeta? ¿Dónde estás?", preguntó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"¿Está seguro de que sólo iba él en el auto? No ha parado de murmurar el nombre de una mujer". Le preguntó Gilbert al médico.

"Completamente. Era el único a bordo".

Gilbert se rascó la cabeza, todavía dudando. Qué extraño, además, era el mismo nombre al que una vez se refirió. Volvió al cuarto. Roderich despertó.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Tuviste un accidente, y muy grave, tu auto quedó destrozado. Pero afortunadamente, tú no sufriste ningún rasguño...", Gilbert tosió, dándole la espalda, antes de que Roderich notara que su voz empezaba a quebrarse, y que sus ojos se ponían llorosos. "West y Feli acaban de irse, les llamaré para decirles que ya despertaste", dijo casi murmurando y saliendo de la habitación.

Roderich llamó a Elizabeta, pero ella no respondió.

Después de asegurarse de que estaba bien, Gilbert lo llevó a casa, ahí lo esperaban Ludwig, Feliciano y Kiku. El segundo lo abrazó llorando, preguntándole si estaba mejor. Él le aseguró que sí. Incluso lo visitaron algunos conocidos a los que no imaginaba que le importaban.

En la noche, intentó llamarla de nuevo. Elizabeta no volvió, ni volvería por un buen tiempo. Los días pasaron, él ya se había recuperado completamente de aquella imagen aterradora. La casa volvió al silencio, su vida volvió a ser la que era antes, el trabajo volvió a ser tedioso, aunque las salidas y las visitas se hicieron más frecuentes.

Pero ella le hacía falta.

Sin saberlo, Elizabeta lo observaba de lejos. No quería volver a acercarse luego de lo ocurrido. Arthur le informó que él estaba bien, pero también muy confundido.

"Sabes que lo que pasó fue peligroso. Hiciste bien en seguirlo, pero aun así fue arriesgado"

"Lo lamento, no era mi intención"

"Deberías ir a verlo"

"No, él no va a perdonarme nunca"

Pero en realidad, Roderich se veía decaído, miraba a un punto donde antes había luz y ahora no había nada. Estaba sólo de nuevo.

"¿Por qué te fuiste? Debí ser sincero contigo. Te amo, pero pensé que sufriríamos si te quedabas conmigo. Yo fui cruel y aun así me salvaste. Por favor, regresa, te necesito, aunque sólo pueda verte, la verdad es que no me importa si no puedo tocarte, sólo quiero verte". Murmuró aunque sabía que ella no lo escucharía.

Arthur se quedó sorprendido, después de todo, él sí la amaba, sólo había intentado no salir lastimado pero su amor era puro. Esto rara vez pasaba, aunque, no podía verlos sufrir tanto. Así que expuso el caso, y rogó porque su sugerencia fuera aceptada, aunque no le costó tanto. Apareció junto a Roderich.

"Vaya, esto no sucede tan a menudo", le dijo.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Tal vez has oído hablar de mí. Soy Arthur"

"¿Arthur? ¿Y Elizabeta? ¿Dónde está?"

"Debe estar lejos de aquí, ¿acaso te interesa? Si mal no recuerdo le tenías miedo", le dijo un poco burlón.

"Claro que me interesa, qué pregunta tan tonta, la quiero de vuelta"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué? Después de todo ni siquiera puedes tocarla, ¿por qué la quieres contigo? Ustedes los humanos sí que son..."

"Pues porque... la amo, me oyes, la amo, no me importa si no puedo tocarla, necesito verla, quiero que vuelva. Es importante, la extraño".

"Ok", y la llamó.

Ella entró con la cabeza agachada, y con sus alas visibles.

"Lamento que esto sucediera"

Roderich se alegró al verla, no estaba enojado, pensó que la había perdido para siempre. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, pero no se sentía mejor, aun pensaba en ese momento.

"Bueno, ya que estás aquí, supongo que esto es el adiós", le dijo Arthur.

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Pronto lo verás".

Las alas de Elizabeta se desvanecieron, pronto empezó a sentir el calor de la habitación, y su piel adquirió color, podía ver los colores más brillantes, percibir el aroma del pan que Roderich había quemado en su descuido, y también podía tocarlo, porque él la estaba abrazando. Por primera vez ella pudo sentir lo que era una abrazo de verdad.

"Elizabeta, mi amor, mi ángel, gracias por volver".

Todo se sentía como en un sueño extraño, pero eso no importaba, porque ahora estaban juntos. Y ella no volvería a irse de su lado, al menos hasta que llegara el momento. Arthur los miraba sonriendo, después de todo, ella sí se había salido con la suya.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. Esta historia no me salió como quería, pero aquí está, algo cliché. Originalmente, la imaginé como una comedia, luego dio un giro de 180° y se volvió angst, pero le quité un poco aquí y allá, aunque me prometí que escribiría algo más alegre, quizá porque he tenido algunos problemas personales, sumado a que esta semana llegué al cuarto de siglo y eso me puso melancólica (Ya revelé más información, pero no hablemos de ello nunca). Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado, ahora sí, espero escribir algo mejor para ellos. Ah y ¿por qué Arthur sale aquí? Pues la verdad no lo sé, pero es un personaje que me agrada mucho, ya en otro fic hizo su aparición como detective privado._


End file.
